Too Hot to Handle/Transcript
Previously....... **Randall: Officers! Officers! **Hamida: What do you want, Randall.... **Randall: The Drunk, Fuck, Strip brothel owner! He held an auction! **Randall: He’s selling a dozen of his prostitutes as wives! In the present... **Jones: This is disgusting! An auction for something as serious as marriage! **Jones: It’s already bad enough that prostitution exist! The last thing we need is sex slavery! **Jones: We can’t allow that to happen! Officer Laurent and Mukhailif, both of you, go to the- **Hamida: Hold up! Hold up! Hold up! **Jones: What is it.... **Hamida: You expect ME! To go walk around one of the most dangerous districts, being accompanied by an injured man! **Jones: Hamida.. Hamilton is already hea- **Hamida: Healed? Yes! But he still didn’t get his full strength back to protect me! The fuckboys in this district won’t hesitate to kill him, and then rape me at front of a huge crowd of gangsters and prostitutes! **Hamida: I’m not stepping one foot in this district, unless if I have the protection of two other men! **Jones: Hamida! I am your boss, and whatever I say is an order for you! So you better obey! **Hamida: Try me! **Jones (glares): ........ In the Industrial District, the scene shows Hamilton, Hamida, and Mia in a car, with Bruno as the driver, and Diego next to him...... **Diego: Thanks a lot Hamida, for wasting our times! **Hamida (doing her nails): You’re welcome... **Mia: What am I doing here! I thought you said you wanted the protection of 3 MEN! And now you brought 4 people with you, and I am a WOMAN! Why did you take me! **Hamida: So I wouldn’t be called a floozy by rough ruffs and money-loving whores! I mean.... you’d say the same if a girl was in car with 2 or more men! **Bruno: Quick! We finally arrived! **Diego: Why are you so excited, Bru- **Bruno: No words! Lets watch! At the auction.... **Hamida: Ok! We are ready to stop i- **Bruno: Not yet! **Hamida: Why? Don’t you want to leave that district immediately! I heard you had bad blood with basically half of everyone here! **Bruno: Yes.... But! You see.... there is that whore that I really hate.... her name is Dolly...... **Bruno: I heard rumors that her boss wants to get rid of her, and since she works in THAT brothel! I have a feeling they’ll auction her.... **Hamida: And so you want to wait until they present her, so that you can laugh at her, and humiliate her, before stopping the auction! **Bruno: Exactly! That is why I agreed to go with you at the mission! **Hamida: You know Hamilton.... I think we deserve to have some fun...... The auction starts.... **Steve: Hello my dear clients!!! Have you got any cash? **Horny men: YES!!!!! **Steve: That is great! **Hamida: Steve Liveman! He is the brothel owner! **Mia: Bruno! You knew about it! Why didn’t you say that earlier, when we were investigating The Virgin Slayer case? We’ve have been already aware about the details of his business with Gregory, and that would’ve gave us one less suspect for that case! **Bruno: Well.... we already know who The Virgin Slayer, and even killed him! So why do you care? **Steve: Today! I have brought a close friend of mine to present the girls! **Steve: May you all meet Invidia Del Seductora! **Invida: Hey there hotties! Aren’t you all so handsome! Such a pity that I can’t sell myself.... **Invidia: Oh wait! Silly me! I forgot! You probs all nightmares when it comes to bed! That’s the only reason why’d you go as low as sleeping with hookers! Ha ha! **Steve: Erm.... Invidia..... Can you tone it down a little, we don’t want them to be offended... I’m trying to get money here..... **Invidia: Okayyyyyyyy!!!!! Fiiiiiiiiiine! Anyway! Where are those unlucky whores who you’re speaking ‘bout! **Steve: They are here... **Invidia: Some of em’ look fresh! You sure you want to sell them all? **Steve: Of course! **Invidia: Okay! So let the auction began! **Invidia: First we have here..... Kiki! **Invidia: What beautifullllll dark skin! Oh! Those big, humongous eyes! And that big frizzy hair! **Invidia: Those curves! So who’s the lucky guy who wants to buy her! Starting at $100! **Horny man 1: I’ll pay for her! **Horny man 2: I’ll pay a hundred and fifty! **Horny man 3: I’ll pay double the price! **Horny winner 1: I’ll pay five hundred! **Invidia: And the girl goes to you!! **Mia: Poor girl... what kind of people are these! **Hamida: I know right! They should be bidding for me! **Mia (stares shockingly at Hamida): ......... **Invidia: So who do we have now......... Stormi! After presenting multiple girls...... **Invidia: So now...... We have one last girl in the list! **Steve (whispering): This one is special, I want you to sell her for 5 dollars as a beginning price! **Invidia (whispering) : 5 dollars? You really want to get rid of her..... **Invidia: Where is that girl! Is she going to come! **Invidia: Dolly! Oh Dolly! **Steve: Dolly! Come here that instant! **Invidia: Someone is coming! Oh there you are! **Emma: Huh..... **Invidia: May I present you the LATE Dolores Lovelace! Better known as Dolly.... **Bruno: That’s not Dolly! That girl is way prettier than her! **Steve: Invidia.... That is not Dolly... That is Emma Ternon! This one I want to keep! **Steve: Where’s Dolly? **Emma: Dolly.... well... you see.... Invidia may have gave it away when she said late..... **Diego: We’re ready? **Bruno: What’s the point... yes! **Hamida (pulling a gun): Everyone here! Let the girls go! **Horny winners (letting the girls go): ........ **Steve and Invidia: ...... **Steve: You again! I thought I would never see of you again! What do you want now rascals? Is this about another serial killer! **Mia: You know darn well why we’re here! It’s already bad enough you own a house of ill! Now you revert to slave trading! **Steve: It isn’t slavery, I gave the girls a choice, either I sell them or they get fired! **Diego: We don’t care whether they got a choice or not! Stop this auction NOW! **Steve: Fine.... Oh! And ladies! You’re all fired! **Prostitutes: Ugh...... Thanks a lot! Coppers! **Hamida: Hamilton..... Don’t you find it strange that the Dolly chick didn’t go down..... **Bruno: You know nothing of her Hamida! Dolly is always late! **Hamida: Ok... But still that girl.. What’s her name? Oh Emma! She said that the drag queen predicted what happened to Dolly when she referred her as “late”... **Hamida: I don’t know? But I find this concerning.... we should go to her room! **Bruno: Fine..... I’ll lead you to the way..... Chapter 1 *Investigate victim’s room (Victim identified: Dolly) **Bruno: Oh! So I guess she was indeed “late”... serves her right! **Hamida: Bruno! Don’t say that! T-this poor girl! Someone shoved a curler right threw her mouth! **Bruno: Sucks for her.... **Bruno: We should send the body to Hasuro, I’ll anaylze the curle- **Hamida: Oh! Lets not tire Hasuro..... I can take care of the autopsy, after all I haven’t been of good use la- **Bruno: Hell no! **Hamida: Why... don’t you trust m- **Bruno: First of all! Yes I don’t trust you! However, that isn’t the case! I know about your feud with Hasuro, and your intentions aren’t to be useful, you just want to make him feel useless by not giving him things to analyze! **Hamida: ............ **Hamida: FIIIIIIINEEEEEE! We’ll send it to Hoe-suro........ **Hamida: And you are most definitely right Hamilton... we should speak to that girl Emma, as well as Mr Liveman...... *Inform Steve of the murder (1 star) **Hamida: Mr Liveman, I really hope you are aware that one of your girls was murdered at her room, talk about safety.... **Steve (holding a glass of connemara whiskey): A girl died! Oh my! I’m assuming it’s Dolly... the way Emma said “late” gave me suspicions.... **Hamida: Oh yes.... and you don’t seem to be affected by it.... **Steve: Why would I? To me those girls are nothing but money makers! They only exist to look pretty and bring cash to their sire... **Hamida: Wow..... how affectionate..... **Steve: Anyway Dolly.... she was useless... That is why I sold her at a price as cheap as summer sangria blush.... *Ask Emma about the murder (1 star) **Emma (applying Summer Sangria Blush): ....... **Emma: May I help you...... **Hamida: Miss Emma, we are here to question you on the murder of Dolly.... **Emma: Oh! It was so awful..... I can’t believe anyone would murder her... I mean! She wasn’t even pretty! How would any of the girls be jealous enough to kill her! **Hamida: Kill her.... for jealousy?! **Emma: Hun, you obviously don’t know how things work here.... the more men that fall for you, the more girls that hate you... and so they would try their hardest to make you lose your clients..... **Hamida: Seems like a risky business.. Why would anyone want to join it? No offense.... **Emma: Most of the girls have no choice... But for me... It’s just easy money, all what you have to do is make men lust for you, and BAM! You’re rich! **Emma: Now..... I’d like to go to the bar, and refresh myself with Connemara whiskey..... **Emma: I suggest you investigate the brothel’s living room, many of the girls hang out here when they are free, you don’t know... maybe Dolly may have left something that may help you.... **Hamida: Oh my god! I honestly hate that girl! She is so full of herself! **Hamida: What do you mean that she reminds you of me! **Hamida: Just shut up! Lets go investigate that living room as that girl says.... *Investigate living room **Hamida: That notebook belongs to the vic... **Hamida: The last non-clear page is kinda faded... dusting it may reveal something of interest.... *Dust page (1 star) **Hamida: These are all names of men.. **Hamida: That must be a list of her clients she expects.... **Hamida: Her last session for the day, which basically happened half an hour before the auction started, is with a guy named Zachary Partridge... **Hamida: Zachary can’t be far, he must have attended the auction, lets search for him.... *Ask Zachary if he saw the killer (1 star) **Zachary (drunk with connemara whiskey): Hello there........ Do you work here... I still feel thirsty after that lovely drink..... **Hamida: Excuse me! How dare you even think that a lady like me would work in a hou- **Hamida (flirtatious): Nevermind what I said..... but to answer your question, I am no prostitute..... **Zachary: Bummer! I guess I can still have Dolly, I just need to know which brothel she will move to after Liveman fired her...... **Hamida: Dolly! Oh she died! **Zachary (shocked): Are you fig-ing kidding me man! I mean, pardon- woman! She can’t be dead! We were in love! **Hamida: In love....... but weren’t you her client? **Zachary (affectionate): Yes! But she told me I was the only client she enjoyed! And so... I decided to remain faithful for her, by giving my visits only for her....... **Zachary (sad): Too bad our love didn’t live long... first I discover she’ve been seeing other clients... and now I learn she’s dead...... *Let Bruno analyze the curler (Killer attribute: Killer drinks connemara whiskey) **Hamida: Bruno, did you find anything on the hair-curler, and how did it manage burn the victim’s face? **Bruno: Yes I did find something, and that thing is what causes the curler to set on fire... **Hamida: Ok..... so what is it? **Bruno: You know alcohol is good..... **Hamida: You’re joking, right?! **Bruno: However, if it ended up being in contact with something hot, it can easily set on fire.. **Hamida: So the killer spilt alcohol on the curler, activated it, and shoved it into the victim’s mouth where it set on fire? **Bruno: Yes! And I sent Sploder and sample of the drink, and He says that the type of alcohol is Connemara whiskey! *Autopsy body (Killer attribute: Killer wears Summer Sangria Blush) **Hasuro: Hamida... this is the first time you enter my lab, I suppose that means I should be honored! Forgive me, if I show no gratitude... **Hamida: Can you just shut your mouth, and focus on your job?! Geez... **Hasuro: I doubt want to be starting a conversation with you, so I’ll skip to the point! **Hasuro: I found tSummer Sangria Blush powder on the body. You’re victim had none. Now fuck off! **Hamida: So the killer likes to wear blush... They’d certainly be blushing once they see the handsome faces awaiting in Grimsdale prison... Later..... **Hamida: That is the first investigation where we I had Hasuro do an analysis, and probably my least favorite one so far...... **Hamida: We know all our suspects, so far, drink that whiskey thingy, and Steve confirmed wearing Summer Sangria... **Hamida: She never said it, but no girls’s cheeks can be that pink, so I assume Emma wears that blush, and if that drag queen appeared as a suspect, she definitely wears it too.... **Jones: Officers! **Jones: Mr Liveman called! He says that he is being attacked by another one of your suspects, who is demanding him for money! Chapter 2 **Hamida: That is the first investigation where we I had Hasuro do an analysis, and probably my least favorite one so far...... **Hamida: We know all our suspects, so far, drink that whiskey thingy, and Steve confirmed wearing Summer Sangria... **Hamida: She never said it, but no girls’s cheeks can be that pink, so I assume Emma wears that blush, and if that drag queen appeared as a suspect, she definitely wears it too.... **Jones: Officers! **Jones: Mr Liveman called! He says that he is being attacked by another one of your suspects, who is demanding him for money! **Hamida: Which one? **Jones: Doesn’t matter! You have to restrain them either way... At Steve’s room... **Zachary (angry): You owe me hundreds of dollars for what happened to me! **Steve: Listen to me young man! Just because you regret having sessions! **Steve: Oh finally! The coppers arrived! Now restrain that young man! **Hamida: We would.. Except we’re interested in knowing the whole story, would you mind telling us Zachary... *Ask Zachary what happened to him (1 star) **Zachary (crying): Oh! Why did I listen to Truck! Why couldn’t I chose another way to cute my loneliness.... **Hamida: Zachary.... Can you please explain to us what happened...... **Zachary: It’s Dolly! She betrayed me! She never told me that she had gonorhea! **Hamida: GONORHEA! Did she transfer it to you! Oh god! This is serious...... **Hamida: Are you sure it was from her.... **Zachary (angry): Yes! I confronted her at the bar, and she revealed that she did! And refused to pay me money for a treatment! That’s why I came here! **Hamida: Oh..... Don’t worry we’ll help you, I’ll inform someone to go give Mr Liveman a fine for this, and the money will come right to you.. we just hope you didn’t choose to kill Dolly.... **Hamida: Didn’t he mentioned he spoke to the victim somewhere? Oh yes! The bar! **Hamida: And good point we should take another look at the living room... *Investigate bar **Hamida: A torn photo? Hmm.... we should fix it.... **Hamida: A bathrobe.... It belongs to a certain Nyane Jen- **Nyane (angry): Excuse me! That’s mine! **Hamida: It is?! Great! You just made yourself a suspect in our murder! *Interrogate Nyane (1 star) **Hamida (smug): Miss Jenkins, can you explain why it says in your ID that you are 19! If I remember quite well you aren’t allowed to be drinking unless you are 21...... **Nyane: No no no! You’re mistaken... erm... sorry for being rude earlier I just don’t like when people touch my stuff.... **Nyane: About me being in the bar... I just wanted to borrow some fruits from the bartender, like: Figs, grapes, orang- **Hamida: Ok! Ok! We believe you.... **Hamida: Now about the murder.... Have you ever spoke to Dolly... **Nyane: So she got murdered.. a bum I guess..... **Hamida: So you don’t like her as I see..... **Nyane: Who does? She was basically mistreated all the strippers for having a better job than her, and envied every hooker who was prettier than her! I feel sorry for her for dying, but she should’ve expected it honestly! **Hamida: Oh.... ok.... also have anyone told you what a beautiful color your cheeks are.... **Nyane: Thank you... Except it is not natural, I applied Summer Sangria Blush to them.... *Fix torn photo (1 star) **Hamida: This photo shows the victim and that drag queen drunk together... **Hamida: The drag queen looks like she, at least I think I should be referring her that way, is having a fig cocktail... **Hamida: I guess she is now a suspect.... I can add Summer Sangria as one of her attribute, since it is pretty obvious... *Ask Invidia if she is friends with the victim (1 star) **Invidia: A glass of connemara whiskey please! **Invidia (winking): Oh Hello you bitches! Ain’t you the ones who gate-crashed the auction... **Hamida: Yes... we’d like ask you about your relations with Dolly... we saw that pic you had together... **Invidia: So that’s the Dolly chick! No wonder Steve wanted to sell her cheap! And no I don’t know he well, I was just as drunk as a wife-beater on that picture! And oh my! I look so ugly here! **Hamida: It was a pleasure to meet you..... no I’m afraid we’ll have to go, but we’ll speak with you soon.... **Invidia: Okurrrrrrrrrrrrrr! *Investigate sofa **Hamida: A fig! Someone ate from it! An- **Hamida: A part of it is roasted! The killer must have been eating it while they are killing Dolly! Lets add that to the list! **Hamida: This sheet has all Dolly’s stats! There is some faded text on it! Lets dust it! *Recover faded text (1 star) **Hamida: The text says “Dolly, you are the reason why I’m doing that auction!”.... **Hamida: Wait.... So Steve did that auction because of Dolly? **Hamida: But why! We should speak with him! *Ask Steve why why he held the auction (1 star) **Hamida: Mr Liveman... we’d like to ask why exactly you held the auction..... **Steve: .......... **Steve (eating a fig): Ugh...... I presume you found my message to Dolly! **Steve: Well, I guess there is no point to hide that! I held it to punish those prostitutes I wanted to sell! By giving them an ultimatum! Become sex slave and have all the food and money you want by sticking with one man! Or get fired! **Hamida: Punish them for what? By not giving you enough money! **Steve: You remember when I was still a suspect of being the slayer.... **Steve: Dolly heard of that and so she spread a rumor that I was a serial killer... **Steve: This caused many girls to leave the job... And once I was proven innocent they came back! **Steve: Of course! I wouldn’t have let them get away with leaving my settlement, so I held that auction! And decided to sell Dolly in the cheapest price! **Hamida: Petty much! I really hope you didn’t see what you wanted to give her too light of a fate, and went to deeper measures..... Later...... **Hamida: Hamilton.... I have noticed.... all our suspects eat figs..... **Hamida: Zachary never said that, but it seems like he uses the word “fig” whenever he wants to say “fuck”! **Invidia: Coppers! **Invidia: I have something that may help in your investigation! Chapter 3 **Hamida: Hamilton.... I have noticed.... all our suspects eat figs..... **Hamida: Zachary never said that, but it seems like he uses the word “fig” whenever he wants to say “fuck”! **Invidia: Coppers! **Invidia: I have something that may help in your investigation! *Ask Invidia what she wants to say (1 star) **Hamida: Madame Del Seductora, what do you have that you think would be helpful to us.... **Invidia: You see when I was drunk I did speak to the victim, but I couldn’t remember what she said.... **Invidia: Whoever I learnt that there was a girl whom she despised and was planning to ruin her beauty! **Hamida: Did she mention the girl’s name?! **Invidia: I think she did.... but I don’t remember the name- but she did make a plan on it using a a sheet of paper! **Hamida: Thank you for the info Invidia! You think she left it in the bar, Hamilton? *Investigate bar table **Hamida: That paper is torn off... ugh..... great! Now we have to mend it! **Hamida: And that message says... “Mr Liveman will fire you anyway, you better admit it, or else I’ll make sure you regret it, thief!”..... **Hamida: It isn’t signed, Perhaps, Yoyo can tell us who would write that..... *Give message to Yoyo **Hamida: Miss Ip, would you mind telling us anything you learnt from the message..... **Yoyo: Of course... Judging by the handwriting, whoever wrote that has a childish sense of style.... **Yoyo: However, they feel really attached to their property and would get mad, if someone touched it..... **Hamida: We know someone like this! Nyane Jenkins! Do you think that’s why she hated the victim? **Hamida: There’s one way to know! Lets speak to her! *Ask Nyane about the message (1 star) **Hamida: Nyane, we’d like to know more about that message you sent the victim, would you care to explain..... **Nyane: I already said I hated Dolly, so I’ll explain.... **Nyane: That bitch framed me for theft! **Nyane: She has been stealing money from Mr Liveman, and when he started to have suspicions, she framed it on me! And now he is giving me an ultimatum: Leave the house, or allow him to promote me into a prostitute! **Hamida: Promote you? Sorry.... but how is prostitution considered a promotion?! **Nyane: I don’t know? Probably because it brings him more money, while I get less... Anyway, I won’t allow him to turn me into a whore, today is my deadline to make a choice, and although I’ll try to keep my job as a stripper, if I failed I’m leaving that house! *Fix torn paper (1 star) **Hamida: Those illustration! Oh gods! That must be her plan to disfigure the poor girl! **Hamida: Wait! Although she drawn the girl disfigured, I recognize her, that looks like Miss Turn o- I mean Ternon.... **Hamida: Emma wasn’t kidding when she said that the prostitutes envy each other, in fact one of them is envious of her.... Lets speak to Emma... *Ask Emma if she knew Dolly was going to disfigure her (1 star) **Emma: Please make it quick coppers, I have a session after a minute, would you mind bringing me a fig from that bowl... **Hamida: Do we look like your sl- I mean, of course.... **Hamida: Anyway, Emma we learnt that the victim was planning to.... well.... disfigure you.. **Emma: She did.... wow..... And I thought we were friends... I never knew her self-esteem was THAT low! **Emma: Anyway, time’s up! I have to go satisfy Mr Smirnov, a high-class scarlet like me has a lot of work to do, ta ta! Later...... **Hamida: So far 3 of our suspects suit the attributes... **Hamida: We know Mr Liveman hates Dolly for lying about him being The Virgin Slayer.. **Hamida: Dolly was also planning to disfigure that over-confident streetwalker, Emma Ternon. However, Emma claims that she was never aware of this.... **Hamida: We should take another look at the crime scene... there are things we must have missed..... *Investigate bed. **Hamida: That here it’s a pocket of Summer Sangria Blush! **Hamida: There is some strange yellowish substance stuck on it... we should send this to Sploder.... **Hamida: You think we should search the bin, ew...... you do it yourself..... *Search bin (1 star) **Hamida (blocking her nose): What did you find...... **Hamida: It’s a mini palette of different shades of black eyeshadow! **Hamida: The victim’s face was a dull as the floor, so that must be the killer’s! I’ll add that to the profile! *Send blush to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer wears a tulip) **Hamida: Mr Science, Hey! Have anyone ever told you, you have an interesting last name....... **Sploder: Most of the people ignore, because their POLITE enough to do so! **Hamida: Oh come on! You don’t have to overreact! Know tell us: What is that yellow powder on the blush! **Sploder: You know what the flower uses to create mor- **Hamida: Oh! So it’s pollen! Thank you! From which flower! **Sploder: ............. **Sploder: Tulips.... **Hamida: Thanks again, now lets add this to the profile! Later..... **Hamida: Hamilton! We have finally found enough evidence to arrest the killer! Lets go! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Hamida: Invidia Del Seductora! You are under arrest for the murder of Dolores Lovelace! **Invidia: Oh! Look at how cute you are! Bringing some accusations to Me! **Hamida: We found traces of your connemara whiskey on the curler you used to kill her! **Invidia: Killed with a curler? You have such high imagination sweetie... **Hamida: What about your Summer Sangria blush being found in the crime scene, in addition to pollen from your tulip sticking on it, a before you accuse Steve, he doesn’t wear black eye shadow! We found your palette! **Invidia: ........... **Invidia: I guess there is no point to deny it, but I shan’t say a word of my motive... **Hamida: Invidia! Your voice! It’s feminine! **Invidia: .......... **Invidia: Dash it! I guess I’ll have to tell you my motive as well.... **Invidia: You see..... I’m not just a man in drag, I’m actually a real woman! My name is Ghaliyah Ben Ismael... **Hamida: A real woma- But why would you pre- **Invidia: Darling, Ever since I was thirteen, I dreamt of being a drag queen. However, my dreams were crushed, when I learnt I had to be a boy or a tranny... **Invidia: And so I made a plan, I injected myself with roids, to give myself a masculine figure! And then I escaped to the Industrial District! **Invidia: I succeeded at foolin’ everyone! Until Steve asked me to host an auction and prepared a room for me! **Invidia: While I was changing, Dolly barged into the room, and saw me, and realized I was missin’ somethin’...... **Invidia: Out of panic, I went ousside, to calm myself... and I met a figure in cloak! **Invidia: They told me they knew that I was real woman, and told me they knew my real identity: Ghaliyah Ben Ismael! **Invidia: They told me they’d keep it. However, in return I have to kill this girl, and them whispered into my ear, telling me it’s the best thing I could do. I didn’t hesitate, I didn’t know whether the girl would keep my secret or not! **Hamida: Who is that cloaked figure who put that nonsense into your head? **Invidia: I don’t know, I don’t even see their face, and couldn’t make out their gender, their voice seemed.... unisexual... **Invidia (handing a card): But they gave me that card.... **Hamida (reading the card): The Anoterous....... The hell is that? **Hamida: Anyway... we are taking you to court! At the trial...... **Judith: Ghaliyah Ben Ismael.... you are here in this court for the murder of Dolores Lovelace, how do you plead? **Ghaliyah: Guilty your honor, but I had no choice, she was going to crush my dreams..... **Judith: Yeah...... It says that your are a cis-sexual girl who pretended to be a boy to join the drag industry..... you know drag kings exist? **Ghaliyah: But I don’t want to be a drag king! They want me to act like a mobster, or a..a..... a gentleman! But drag queens are cool and sassy! **Judith: ............. **Judith: Honestly, your motive makes no sense whatsoever to me! **Judith: For this I hereby sentence you to 45 years in prison! **Ghaliyah: 45 years! That is even more years than the ones I got to live! No! You can’t! By the time I get out I’ll be old and ugly! End of the trial..... **Hamida: Wow... just wow..... what a fool she was.... **Hamida: Anyway, Hamilton... that card she gave us... I saw recognition in your eyes... where have you seen in before...... **Mia: Wait! So they accompanied her in the murder too? **Hamida: The cloaked figure was an accomplice in another murder! **Mia: Yeah.... we three need to have a discussion about that..... Go Crazy or Go Home (2/6) **Hamida: So to sum it up, You think there is a group, where the members are convincing people to kill their targets.... **Mia: Yes...... **Hamida: Wow..... that’s actually really clever... **Mia: Cleverer than Polly or not? **Hamida: I mean it would’ve been, except they were stupid enough to give the killers cards, which didn’t even have contact details so they could use these people more than once! Polly kept herself unknown! **Clay: Erm...... Hamilton.... I’d like to talk to you, it’s important... **Hamida: We’re coming right up! **Nyane: There you are officers! I’m so glad to see you! I need your help! **Mia: We’ll be waiting for you, so do you want to help this girl first or would you like to see what Clay needs... *Help Nyane (1 star) **Mia: Miss Jenkins..... May we ask you what you need from us...... **Nyane: I’ll all Dolly’s fault! She framed me on stealing from Mr Liveman, and now I have to chose whether to become a prostitute, or leave my job! **Nyane (crying): I don’t want to become a prostitute, and I have no diploma to enter any other job! I’m screwed! **Mia: It’s okay.... we’ll help you.... **Nyane: Thank you.... the reason why I asked you, because I thought maybe you could search Dolly’s room for proof that she is a culprit, so Steve would forgive me..... **Mia: Don’t worry! We won’t let you down! *Investigate victim’s room **Mia: That’s Dolly’s handbag... lets search it! **Search Dolly’s handbag (1 star) **Mia: Holy shit! That’s a lot of cash! **Mia: There is no way a hooker can make that much! She obviously stole it! **Mia: We’ll speak with Steve Liveman! Lets bring Nyane with us! *Show Steve proof that Nyane isn’t a thief (1 star) **Steve: Nyane, have you made your choic- **Steve: You again coppers! What are they doing here! **Nyane: They are here to show you proof that Dolly is the culprit! **Mia: Here is her bag, there is a lot of cash, and looking at the fact she wasn’t even a high-class prostitute, there is no way she made it herself... **Steve: I see....... **Steve: Ok Nyane! You’re forgiven! You can stick to your current occupation..... **Steve: I’m assuming you want something in return.... I won’t give you money if that what you’re here for, but you can have these sexy dresses, and some of my old suits.... *Ask Clay why he asked for you (1 star) **Hamida: Clay, what do want! And I realized how happy you are lately... what’s the story? **Clay: About why I’m happy.... I went to Grimsdale prison to pay Julian a visit, and I just learnt he got out! **Hamida (sarcastic): He got out, wow..... I’m so happy...... **Clay: I forgot he killed your brother..... I understand your sadness and all that, but Julian wasn’t in the ri- **Hamida: Can we just not talk about this! Just tell us what you want! **Clay: Well..... I’ve been looking at your suspects’ records..... and one of the suspects interested me..... **Clay: It turns out Emma Ternon doesn’t exist! **Hamida: She doesn’t what?! **Clay: Like I said... she doesn’t exist.... **Hamida: Wait... so her “Emma Ternon” was a fake identity? Ok! We can’t speak to her about this as we have no proof! So we’ll have to search the living room first, for proof of these allegations! *Investigate living room **Hamida: Ooooohhh...... That is such an expensive wallet.... it has “Emma Ternon” engraved on it..... **Hamida: Do you notice the difference of a “high-class prostitute” and a normal one... that must be a gift from one of her clients... **Hamida: We should search it, we may find something that proves Clay’s claims.... *Search wallet (1 star) **Hamida: That is a civil ID of her.... **Hamida: Something is off with it.... I don’t know what is it... but I think it is forged... **Hamida: Only one person can determine that! Yoyo Ip! Lets give it to her! *Send civil ID to Yoyo **Yoyo: I was confused why you’d send me that thing, but after my analysis..... **Yoyo: I’ll skip to the point, and you may find it surprising.. that ID is forged! **Hamida: So Clay was right! Emma Ternon didn’t exist, because that was just an alias! **Hamida: We have to confront “Emma” on this! She cant deny it! *Confront “Emma” on her identity (1 star) **Hamida: We found your wallet, Emma! Or should I be calling you something else! **Emma: I guess I should’ve listened to Prin- Rozetta and Joe Warren’s warnings.... I underestimated you..... **Hamida: Joe Warren? What does the deputy mayor have to do with this? And by Rozetta do you mean Rozetta Pierre...... **Emma: Yep.... You see.... I’m not an actual hooker, I’m a secret agent, a private detective just to be formal.... I work for Rozetta Pierre and Joe Warren... Real name’s Penelope Everett. **Hamida: Penelope.... ok..... so why did they send you here.... **Emma: They sent me here 3 years ago to help capture an agent from an evil organization.... a special one, they manipulate people into killing the ones the organization wants dead... **Emma: I’m not allowed to say the organization name, but seeing you arrested two who were manipulated by them, I assume you already know it: The Anoterous. **Hamida: That cult! Can you hive us more info! **Emma: Sorry.... information’s classified, I’m not allowed to tell you more, and neither should you be saying a word about it, it’s already bad enough that you two and that girl know about it, don’t let anyone, even your other team members hear of it! Later....... **Jones: I’ve heard one of your suspects held a fake ID, were you able to discover her identity.. **Hamida: It’s nothing to worry about! Just a Nepali immigrant who fled to US, and now is living her life as a whore! **Jones: Nepali?! **Hamida: Yea- **Vicky: Hamilton! I need your help! **Jones: Miss Lopez, what are you doing in here! **Vicky: I’m sorry... but there is a girl who got murdered at my clubhouse!!